prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
What's Up? (Theme Song)
What's Up? is the 9th and current theme for R-Truth. Theme Lyrics Whassup? Stand up and say whassup? (What's, up?) (What's, up?) (What's, up?) People over there whassup? If you feel me, stand up and say, whassup? Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) You can get with this, or you can get with that You better come get with this, cause this is where it's at Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) I be skippin and jumpin and, leavin the competition Makin 'em disappear like your favorite magician I ride that **** 'til the wheels fall off And I bounce 'em back to back 'til they necks get soft Most of the time you see me, I'm tryin to keep it simple These are the type of people to get popped like a pimple Statin my claim to fame To be one of the baddest-ass **** to step foot in this game And I haven't even started yet! But you can better believe I'ma yank it off a sure shot bet Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Say WHOA People over there whassup? If you feel me, stand up and say, whassup? Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) You can get with this, or you can get with that You better come get with this, cause this is where it's at Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (WHOA!) Steady stickin and movin like there's no time left I did it before the fall and like I lost my breath Baby that's what happens, when you snooze you lose Grip yo' fate when you breakin the rules They tellin me Jack was nimble, they said he was quick But I bet that **** can't do the **** that I did Rippin and runnin the tracks, can't believe yo' eyes The most gifted, intelligent surprise It ain't even time to give up I gotta be on my J.O. out like... Be givin the dap back so you better watch out And tell that ******* keep my name out his mouth People over there whassup? If you feel me, stand up and say, whassup? Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) You can get with this, or you can get with that You better come get with this, cause this is where it's at Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (WHOA!) I'ma keep on pumpin and stompin as I please I know you see me comin movin like a stampede Been known for bringin the drama just to ****** up It's all because of the drama that enough's enough Bringin the entertainment, slash, top billing Suntan Superman, Ron Killings I be trippin and takin the risks, goin against the grain Them are the reason and the cause of why I'm insane Definitely makin impressions, And leavin you standin and guessin My tongue be goin off like a Smith and Wesson I can really get posted up, make noise and that's a fact You better get ready for me, cause IT BE LIKE THAT! People over there whassup? If you feel me, stand up and say, whassup? Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) You can get with this, or you can get with that You better come get with this, cause this is where it's at Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (What's, up?) Whassup? (WHOA!) Category:WWE Theme songs